


Stay Inside The  Government Said So

by Trashmouth_loves_Losers



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Good Parents Maggie & Wentworth Tozier, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmouth_loves_Losers/pseuds/Trashmouth_loves_Losers
Summary: During quarantine Richie learns alot about his parents  and their pasts.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Richie Tozier, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Gretta Keene/Beverly Marsh
Kudos: 17





	Stay Inside The  Government Said So

**Author's Note:**

> Hi most of this is headcanon so like yeah. Also this is the first ever fanfiction I'm posting on this site soooooooo.

Richie Tozier is your average Loser. He was a big movie and video game nerd, throw in his love for comic books and you're set. He loves musicals too, but he would never admit it. He was just your average nobody.  
Just because he's a nobody doesn't mean he's alone however. Quite the opposite really, he had six friends.  
Stanley Uris which he had known since dippers was his best friend. He was Jewish and a bit, okay a lot OCD. Stanley was dating their resident Hypochondriac who's name was Eddie Kaspbrak. Eddie was raised to be scared of everything. He was a complete germaphobe and would freak out over the smallest of things. Bill Denbrough was one of his other best friends. Bill was an artist in every sense of the word. He made beautiful drawings and wrote books that would keep you enchanted, at least till you got to the ending they sucked. He was dating Mike Hanlon. Mike is a farmer by force and a history buff by choice. He is usually quite and hardly ever spoke but when he did you had better listen because it would be important. Beverly Marsh the only girl in their group was a wild card. She could do whatever she put her mind to perfectly. She had been the only woman any of them had crushed on especially Ben. Ben, his bisexual boyfriend, is a big history buff like Mike. He is studying to be an Architect. He is the best person Richie has ever met. Together they formed the Losers club.  
Though this story isn't about them. This is the story of quarantine at the Tozier's house.  
Richie was starting to wake up due to shouting downstairs. This wasn't normal in the Tozier household. His parents never really fought and if they did they never yelled. Slipping on his glasses he made his way downstairs.  
"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" His father, Wentworth shouted not at his mother but at the tv.  
"Went you shouting at the tv isn't going to make the stay in place order go away," his mother, Maggie said evenly.  
"I KNOW THAT IT'S JUST HOW ARE WE GOING TO PAY OUR BILLS? HOW ARE WE GOING TO FEED OUR FAMILY?"  
"We'll manage we always do."  
That was true, the Tozier's always managed to find away out of any problem. It happened with this grandparents. His grandfather a French Canadian and his grandmother a fiery Irish immigrant made it through the depression and a world war so they could make it through this. Whatever this was.  
"What's going on?" Richie asked speaking for the first time since he had gotten up.  
"The world is under a global lockdown," his mother said not looking up from the news, "no going out unless you absolutely have to."  
Richie thought for a second then remember Beverly. Her dad was extremely abusive. Would she be alright? Going back upstairs and picking up his phone he texted her.  
smoking and blowing:  
Material World: hey are you somewhere safe for this shit 🙃  
Material Girl: yeeeeee I'm at my girls house 😘😘😘  
Material World: since when :?  
Material Girl: I'm a lesbian  
Material World: I thought you were American  
Material World: but no why did you get a girl  
Material Girl: a few months ago I was waiting to tell you until I was sure it would work out so no more questions.  
Material World: okokok just glad your safe booboo  
Setting down his phone, Richie sighed this is going to be so boring.


End file.
